Serpientes
by Cami-nyan
Summary: -No te puedes mover para nada Sasuke-kun, donde te llegues a mover te dolerá mas- entonces Sasuke sintió miedo. Sintió como algo escurridizo entraba en su estómago, donde podría jurar estaba su ombligo. Más de esas cosas escurridizas entraron, recorriendo todo su cuerpo. One-shot, humor, creo, ya me pueden matar xD


Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-san.

One-shot, Humor, aunque no lo parezca xD

Adsfsda no sé qué más decir aquí, asi que… lean :3

* * *

**Serpientes**

.

.

.

Terminaba de bañarse y a la vez trataba de relajarse. Los entrenamientos con Orochimaru eran duros. No había descansos. Bueno, tal vez le parecía más duro de lo normal porque hasta ahora empezaba. Llevaba poco tiempo con Orochimaru. Se acostumbraría.

Percibió un chakra asquerosamente conocido. Era el lamezuelas.

-Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama le manda a decir que no se demore mucho, el siguiente entrenamiento lleva bastante tiempo- estaba tras la puerta del baño

-Hn- gruño sacando la cabeza del fuerte chorro de la ducha, cerro la llave y después de salió del baño.

Fue cuestión de minutos para presentarse ante Orochimaru, preparado para lo que se le ocurriera.

-Sasuke-kun, creo que ya estás preparado para esto- un gran pergamino apareció- Debes firmar con sangre y harás un pacto para poder dominar a Manda

-¿Manda?

-Es la legendaria serpiente- respondió sin darle mucha importancia, Sasuke solo suspiro cansado y firmo

-Bien, procedamos con la segunda parte del entrenamiento

-¿No invoco a Manda ahora?- pregunto

-No, odia que la moleste cuando no es asunto importante, pero confió que cuando llegue el momento, serás capaz de dominarla- dijo Orochimaru incorporándose- Ahora, la segunda parte del entrenamiento, Kabuto...- llamo

-Por favor Sasuke-kun quítate la camisa- dijo Kabuto tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo a una camilla, Sasuke se deshizo de su camisa con una mirada ruda, Kabuto hizo que se recostara- Levanta los brazos- el moreno obedeció y levanto los brazos Kabuto lo amarro

-No te puedes mover para nada Sasuke-kun, donde te llegues a mover te dolerá mas- entonces Sasuke sintió miedo, esa sensación horrible que no se puede controlar del todo.

Orochimaru se acercó hizo unos sellos que Sasuke no pudo ver del todo, sintió dolor, Sasuke sintió un inmenso dolor en el centro del estómago. Como si abriera un agujero negro en su interior.

-¿Qué...?

-Shh, si hablas ahora podría ser peor, limítate a respirar pausadamente y a relajarte- dijo Kabuto con rapidez

Sintió como algo escurridizo entraba en su estómago, donde podría jurar estaba su ombligo. Más de esas cosas escurridizas entraron, casi por cuarenta minutos, llenándolo, recorriendo su cuerpo, pasando junto a sus órganos, lo peor, sentía como se movían.

El agujero se fue cerrando con lentitud, el dolor seguía en ese punto.

-He puesto serpientes dentro de ti Sasuke-kun, vivirán dentro de ti y podrás usarlas cuando las necesites- Sasuke no colocaba atención del todo, le dolía el cuerpo y sentía como esas serpientes se movían por su cuerpo.

-Kabuto, llévatelo para que duerma, ahora no hará demasiado caso- ordeno el mandamás

-Sí, Orochimaru-sama- respondió el perro fiel mientras se llevaba a Sasuke de allí

Pasaron días, no se movía por el dolor, sin embargo sentía a sus visitantes no deseadas moverse por dentro de su cuerpo, recorrerlo, de arriba abajo, menos mal no se metían con su cerebro, aun...

Alucinaba y sabía que era una alucinación porque Naruto había logrado dar con él y llevarlo a la aldea. Era imposible que el idiota ese se lo llevara.

Pero... El dolor, era tan real, sentía dolor en su ombligo, punto que estaba friccionado con el hombro izquierdo del rubio. Dejo salir un quejido bajo al sentir como el rubio caía al suelo impactándolo con fuerza.

-Agh- dejo salir el pequeño quejido, que tortura, era una tortura esa maldita pesadilla o lo que fuera

-No te preocupes Teme, estamos cerca de la aldea, ya casi llegamos- la voz del rubio le impacto y zumbo en sus oídos por varios minutos ¿No era un sueño? ¿No era una rara alucinación?

Tal como dijo llegaron a la aldea en cuestión de minutos. Naruto lo llevo hasta el hospital. Tsunade esperaba para revisarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Uchiha? ¿Te duele algo?- pregunto la mujer mientras lo examinaba exteriormente, como pudo Sasuke toco su estómago y lanzo un quejido de dolor al presionar sin querer

-Shizune prepáralo para cirugía- Sasuke se revolvió, no, le harían algo como Orochimaru lo hizo, no quería sufrir ese dolor mas

-Mátame, Naruto mátame- rogo retorciéndose en dolor

-¡No digas eso Sasuke!- regaño la mujer mientras aplicaba anestesia- Naruto no haría algo asi- perdía la conciencia ¿el dolor volvería?

.

.

.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke me escuchas?- pregunto el rubio cerca de los ojos negros que hasta ahora reaccionaban

-Mmh, ¿Naruto?- musito medio dormido

-Gracias al cielo- suspiro el rubio dejándose caer en la silla tras él

-¿Que paso?- pregunto el moreno

-¡Que casi te mueres Teme!- exclamo enojado el rubio, pasaste tres días conteniendo una apendicitis, te hicieron ese lavado por dentro- dijo el rubio con asco, Sasuke quiso decirle el nombre, peritonitis, el lavado peritoneal, pero se lo reservo, el rubio no lo iba a entender o a prestarle atención

-Espera... ¿Qué?- se sentía confundido

-Que te dio apendicitis y por ser tan terco y orgulloso el apéndice te estallo y se te rego todo eso por dentro, por eso te lavaron por dentro- la cara de asco del rubio volvió

-Pero...- él recordaba cosas diferentes a una simple apendicitis- ¿Estás seguro que no es una broma? ¿No abandone la aldea, me fui con un pedófilo y entrene? ¿Y el pedófilo no me metió serpientes en el estómago?

-¿Eh?- el rubio lo miraba como quien ve a un extraterrestre- ¡Baa-chan, creo que Sasuke quedo mal operado!- exclamo el rubio alejándose un poco del moreno- ¿Acaso quieres irte con un pedófilo y abandonarme Teme?- lloriqueó el rubio acercándose a los labios del moreno- ¿Me vas a cambiar, bastardo?

-Supongo que no- respondió suspirando mientras el rubio le robaba un beso

_Había sido bastante extraña esa experiencia de tener serpientes en el estómago y todo para que fuera una simple pesadilla por culpa de fármacos muy fuertes..._

_¡No le eches la culpa a los fármacos maldito orgulloso! ¡Te dio todo eso por no querer ir al médico antes!_

.

.

.

* * *

Como saben la apendicitis se da cuando el apéndice se acumula y hay que hacer cirugía para sacarlo, la peritonitis sucede cuando no se saca a tiempo el apéndice y este se explota regando todo lo que trae. La hospitalización de la peritonitis suele tener una duración de 8 a 15 días. Por eso es que a Sasuke se le hizo eterno xD

Espero que les haya gustado xD lo que hacen los malditos dolores abdominales, un dia de estos me va a dar de verdad una apendicitis xD

Si les gusto, ya saben, déjense un review :3

Besos y abrazotes de gato :3


End file.
